1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a handwriting instrument combined with a stamp, in which either a stamp with stamp pad or a self-impregnated stamp is integrated in the stock or, as the case may be, casing or housing, of the handwriting instrument and can be pivoted or extracted therefrom for carrying out the stamping process.
2. Related Art of the Invention
This type of handwriting instrument, generally referred to as a so-called “stamp pen”, is well known for example from DE GM 77 15 261, DE GM 81 30 431, DE GM 84 18 819.
Since the stamp pad and/or the stamp requires space and the dimensions of the handwriting instrument naturally are limited, in the past only short writing cartridges or ink reservoir tubes, hereafter referred to simply as refills, with a comparatively small ink or paste reservoir, were employed.
EP 0 433 572 B1 discloses a handwriting instrument with an incorporated stamp, in which a high capacity writing cartridge, that is, a cartridge with large storage volume, is provided. In this writing instrument the stamp carrier, which can be folded out for stamping, is provided with an inked stamp on the rear end of the stock, whereby a relatively long writing instrument results.
The present inventive device is concerned with a task of providing an ergonomic writing instrument combined with a stamp, in which a conventional refill can be employed and of which the stock length does not substantially exceed the refill length.
For solving this task the invention begins with the known writing instrument, in which the stamp pad is provided with a stamp lying there—against in the longitudinal direction of the stock and a handle is used to remove the stamp carrier with stamp from a laterally or sideways open recess of the stock.
Such a handwriting instrument is basically known from DE 29 38 931 A1.
However in this writing instrument only a disadvantageously relatively short refill, here a writing tip with ink cartridge, can be employed, so that it is not suited for use with relatively longer refills, in particular ball point type refills.